


Lucifer's flask & driving stick

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Summary: Lucifer left his flask in Chloe's desk before he left for hell. She finds it the next day. Spoilers from 4.09 through to "Excuse us." at the start of 5.06.A/N: This was all supposed to be a Chloe point of view from finding the flask in her desk... angsty with a hopeful ending... Yeah... Lucifer took over and said he was libidinous. For the purposes of this fic, Chloe's police cruiser is, as we say in the UK, a manual car not an automatic. I've read the US stats, but couldn't resist the 'driving stick' pun :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Lucifer's flask & driving stick

Lucifer's flask & driving stick

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

On the border between mature & explicit

***

The morning after the Detective had helped Lucifer 'remove' his devil bod & wings, Lucifer felt incredibly high.

He had started to forgive himself. Him! The Devil. He was cured! 

It was good timing as Linda had given birth to his nephew last night. She would be otherwise engaged for a couple of months. Lucifer wrinkled his nose in distaste. Children. Terribly taxing burdens and the son of his brother would no doubt be Boring. Maybe he could take him out for a drink on his 18th birthday or something. When he was old enough to learn about sex and strip clubs. No doubt Amenadiel would have that hilarious angry face. 

He snapped his fingers as he remembered that he wanted to give Linda a present for helping him on the road to self-forgiveness. The personal journal of Sigmund Freud was perfect for her. He went to the relevant section of his library to retrieve it & wrapped it up in some of the nice red and gold wrapping paper that had caught his eye last week.

He made a quick stop at his private bar, filling his flask ready for a day working with the Detective. Being a consultant was thirsty work and the thought of the Detective in that green dress she'd worn last night, with the slightest hint of cleavage, her legs covered by grey tights. His body reacted automatically to the direction of his thoughts and he moved through the penthouse, placing his flask on the table in his closet and stripped for his morning shower. 

Taking himself in hand with thoughts of the Detective in his bedroom again, but this time spread beneath him as he unwrapped that green dress and showed her a half dozen ways he could pleasure her, before burying himself within her. Would she cry out or sigh softly? Would she be shy or confident? The Detective of his imagination would play whatever role he needed at that moment and had for four years as he rubbed one out: often she was a Top, sometimes submissive, sometimes scratching his back, playing games with him, dominating him, lo... 

He took a deep breath as his mind settled on todays preference and he worshipped her in the morning light, kissing every inch of her skin and taking his time to possess her, finally sinking into her body inch by precious inch. He kept her on edge, stilling completely and denying her release three or four times, until she whispered his name & brought his hand to her clit. "Detective." He whispered as she came and his release followed quickly thereafter.

After a quick clean up, he moved into the closet, dressing, applying his makeup, styling his hair, before tucking away his flask and finally arranging his pocket-square. His angelic hearing could hear the beat of the music downstairs and he whistled happily as the desires of those downstairs matched his feelings, lo.....lust for the Detective and for life. He headed for Lux's early morning after party, practically skipping down his bedroom stairs to check his appearance in the piano, before whirling into the elevator.

***

The traffic was light and almost parted for him on his way to the precinct. He danced his way down the stairs, his desires flooding the precinct as his mood improved even further. Under the smell of burnt coffee and body odour, he could tell the Detective was already in and at her desk, by the fresh scent of her soap, shampoo and vanilla latte. His exuberant dance ended with a quick spin as he sat on the edge of the Detective's desk. 

"Morning Detective!" He greeted her with a smile. She looked beautiful. The very light he created a few billion years ago, was worshipping her as he had in his mind that morning. Her blond hair tied back in a loose plait. Her blouse, a midnight blue with stars dotted over it, was like a visual clue that she accepted him.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning!"

***

That night, seeing Dromos & Squee downstairs had been the perfectly crap ending to a long, boring, frustrating day that had started so well.

Lucifer had eventually retired upstairs alone, changing into his silk pyjama bottoms and silk robe, before lounging on his Italian leather sofa. He was fairly sure that Eve had taken the matching red pyjama top with her when she left, not that he ever wore it anyway, but he'd held a secret desire to see Chloe in red for what felt like forever. But then, the sight of her in his white shirt on her birthday, when he'd come back from Vegas...

He drank for a while, listening to some bad 90s jams. If he listened to the lyrics long enough, he was sure he could find one to sing for the Detective that might get him back into her good graces. Get her to temporarily forget the... horror... of his devil wings and red scarred skin. Remind her of the good times & she'd let him come back to work. It had worked with Eternal Flame.

He was debating whether to move to the piano & work on narrowing down his shortlist of songs or go to bed, when he yawned. 

The next thing he knew Maze & the Detective were yelling his name to wake him up.

***

They'd left his penthouse in such a rush to get to Linda's, that he'd grabbed two flasks by accident, the one he'd filled yesterday and the one he asked the Detective to fill for him as he got dressed. 

With baby Charlie missing it was bound to be a long day, and by the time they made it back to the precinct to strategize with Detective Douche & Miss Lopez, he'd mostly emptied one of his flasks. Miss Lopez called them into the conference room, so he placed the almost empty one in the Detective's top drawer, thinking he could use the last drops in his next coffee.

***

It was weeks later, in Hell, before Lucifer remembered he'd left his favourite flask in the Detective's desk. As he drained the last drops from the flask that she had filled only a few hours ago on Earth, a faint hint of her scent remained and he could see her fingerprints on the side of the flask and around the lid.

He pressed his lips to the lid reverently as if he was kissing her fingertips instead. He hoped she would find his flask tomorrow morning Earth time, while she was doing her boring paperwork and think of him fondly. 

He'd help the Detective complete boring paperwork for all eternity rather than be here. And paperwork was practically a hell-loop on Earth all of its own.

His bittersweet smile cracked. He'd imagined reuniting with the Detective in a hundred different ways already, but thoughts of Her in a hell-loop sent a shiver of dread down his spine. She was so good, but he'd brought such terrible celestial & infernal moments into her life, he'd poisoned her with guilt.

He shut his eyes & prayed to Amenadiel: "Brother, please. Don't let our friends descend to hell through guilt. Not Chloe... Please."

***

The morning after the "Mayan massacre" as the press would later call it, Chloe was surprised to see Maze sat waiting for her at her desk, boots up on the desk and sharpening her blades.

"Hey, Maze. You okay?" Chloe asked, unsure and wearing dark glasses to hide her red puffy eyes.

"Decker. I understand you need a new partner while Lucifer is... away."

"He told you." Chloe ventured. 

"Amenadiel & Lucifer have been... Praying at each other most of the night. Due to the time difference, it takes a while but Amenadiel passed on what happened & the decision Lucifer made." 

Chloe noticed Maze clench her jaw and the demon slammed her knife into Chloe's desk, making several cops jump, before they saw it was just Maze. Great, Amenadiel had sent her a pissed off demon. Wasn't it bad enough that she'd lost the man she... she loved.

Ella bounced over. "Hey Maze. Hey Chloe. Who's gone on a trip? I heard you say time difference, right?"

Maze and Chloe exchanged looks and Chloe made a hand gesture to indicate she'd take this one. "Umm, Lucifer had a... family emergency and he had to go deal with some... stuff."

"Oh no! Back to Florida? I heard Cacuzza say his family was down south once and Brimley said Florida?"

"Umm, Yeah. Yes. That's right."

"So that's like three hours right? Not too bad for a time difference, but I guess Amenadiel has a newborn, and that's bound to mess with your clocks, right? I guess?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it sure does. Umm, Lucifer's going to be out of contact for... A while. Not sure when he's going to get the chance to send messages."

"Got it. I remember when Amenadiel went for a month or so. Last year. No phones there."

Maze rolled her eyes. "So, I'm gonna stick around to be backup for Decker."

Ella squealed and hugged Maze, Chloe hiding a smile behind her hand. Maze stood up to push Ella away & Chloe pointedly took her seat & gestured for Maze to sit in Lu- the other chair.

Chloe removed the knife from her desk, passed it handle first to Maze, opened her drawer to put her purse away and froze as she saw his flask.

Maze frowned as she noticed Chloe's face. Amenadiel had made it quite clear that they were to watch for signs of guilt in their friends and work on reducing it if at all possible. Maze had snorted in amusement. A demon, attempting to reduce guilt, instead of punishing it? But now, looking at Chloe's face, she understood. Trixie would be broken hearted if she discovered that her own mother had gone to hell. So would Lucifer. And as much as she loved the idea of hurting Lucifer for leaving her behind, after he promised to never do that, she couldn't do it to the small human.

Chloe reached in her drawers and withdrew the flask. It was large in her palm but she knew in the right hands, in his hands, it would look small as he sipped throughout the day. "I only drink because I like the taste." she remembered him protesting a few months ago, when they'd been going through their... rough patch. When she'd tried to bring out his altruistic side that she knew was there. After she'd decided to stop helping Kinley, but hadn't yet admitted to Lucifer that she'd lied. Before Eve. She tucked the flask into her back pocket and sat back down again.

"Right. Lets get to work."

***

Whiskey & sunshine.

Chloe touched her tongue to the open flask as she sat outside her apartment, enjoying a sip of his whiskey and the last rays of sunshine. The taste and smell of Lucifer's whiskey, combined with the soft evening light, brought a sad smile to her lips.

A few moments to remember him. It had been eight weeks. She & Maze were working hard and playing hard. But it wasn't the same. If she let herself remember him, beyond the ritual of carrying the flask everyday in her back pocket, she felt herself start to shake. No. Between Trixie, Maze, work & life, she didn't have time to fall apart.

***

When Lucifer had entered Megan's house and whistled that stupidly perfect song he'd written for himself years ago, Chloe's heart had squeezed in her chest.

"Hello, bad guys." His non rhotic tones were smooth & charming.

The next few moments were a blur as Lucifer pushed one bad guy through a wall, she shot another through the head, he broke a gun with his angelic strength & she cold cocked the last man with her service weapon.

She barely heard his quip as she reached forward & drew him in for a kiss. But he didn't taste like Lucifer's usual whiskey, mint and something uniquely him. He didn't smell like Lucifer's whiskey and sunshine. And he definitely didn't react like Lucifer. She tried to tell herself that it was her imagination. He'd been in hell, for thousands of years, of course he was different.

She'd imagined their reunion a few dozen times. 

In none of those imaginings had he left shortly after the unis arrived. He gave a brief statement & left with just a "Goodnight Detective. See you tomorrow."

Chloe had sent a couple of texts and left a voicemail, but he must not have charged his phone yet, as there was no reply. She didn't get to sleep until it was gone 2am, after a quick fantasy with her hand buried between her legs, of the reunion she wanted.

***

The next day had been a confusing mess of Chloe's brain, body and heart putting together the clues, trying to listen when he said hell had changed him.

During their first case, Lucifer had insisted that she had notable instincts and she should trust them. Too many things didn't add up.

She deliberately wore their bullet necklace. No comment. Not even a glance towards it.

The lies that she'd discussed with Linda.

The interview where she'd given him back the beloved flask which hadn't left her side.

"That reminds me. You left this at my desk"

"Detective!" He'd scolded her.

"You want?"

"It's not even noon!" He'd snatched it and put it away in his pocket. Everything in her screamed to snatch it back.

No flirting. No quips. No hitting on suspects. No pudding. No desire mojo.

And then him making out with Maze in the Penthouse. Chloe felt sick at that one. Either Maze knew he was someone else or Maze didn't know, either way, the demon was deliberately trying to break her heart and hurt her. Chloe had caught that first honest reaction of a grin on Maze's face when the 'not Lucifer' had pulled away from the kiss.

This man, whomever he was, was not the devil who had left her two months ago. And she needed a plan.

***

Almost 36 hours later, when the real Lucifer returned, Chloe's heart was broken all over again. Michael had told the truth. She was a freaking gift for the Devil from God. They'd tried to work together, but the dynamic was off. She could remember Lucifer saying that there were no more secrets between them, the night he'd explained his vulnerability was just around her. The night she'd tried to poison him. She winced. There was fault on both sides.

They were always one step forward two steps back. And going backwards wasn't good for anybody. She wanted to be with Lucifer. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to love him. She wanted to tell his Dad - God! - to butt out of their lives and just let them be. She wanted to punch Michael because he was a dick.

I want doesn't get, but she still desired Lucifer.

***

Their first kisses since Lucifer's return, at his beautiful new piano, were interrupted by Chloe's ringing phone. Ella calling them to a crime scene.

Lucifer had wordlessly stood, closed the lid on the keys of his piano, finished his whiskey & placed the empty glass on the bar for later.

Chloe had expected either an awkward silence or more making out as they descended in the elevator, but Lucifer had held her hand in his and smiled at her for the ten seconds it took to descend to Lux. The fast beat of the music seemed to match her heartbeat and it felt like everyone in the building was smiling and dancing for joy.

As they took the second elevator down to the car park beneath Lux, with a few others, they'd been forced closer but towards the backwall. Lucifer stood in his usual position just behind her shoulder, and his hand gently rested at her hip, tracing the outer seam of her jeans up to the waistband and back down to her hip.

She tilted her head to the side as he took half a step forward & nuzzled gently against her hair, his nose barely touching her ear as she heard his soft chuckle. She bit her lower lip to contain her grin & hold in the gasp as his fingers looped up and around her waistband to press her back against him, just as the elevator doors opened.

Chloe deliberately shimmied against him before stepping forward and out of the elevator, towards her car. The extra swing to her hips was there as she felt feminine, desired & powerful.

"Detective." he protested. "You tease... Do it again later, yes?"

She laughed, opening the car & climbing in, as he did the same on his side. "Oh, I'm the tease?"

His tongue pressed against the side of his cheek. "Well Darling, I fully intend on following through."

She started the engine, switched on the lights & then her hand detoured to squeeze his upper thigh briefly after she put the car in gear. Chloe delighted as she saw him fidget in the seat.

"I enjoy it when a woman knows how to drive stick." He quipped, smirking now as she bit her lip to contain her answering smile.

Chloe changed gear again a couple of times, each time trailing her nails up from his knee to mid thigh before retreating, sometimes following the outer seam of his pants, sometimes the inner seam.

Lucifer widened his legs in invitation on the second gear change. By the fifth gear change he was ready to tell her to pull over. It had been thousands of years since anyone had teased him like this. Thousands of years since he'd had any sort of sexual encounter with another being.

When on the sixth gear change she palmed him through his trousers, his hips rose up so fast the seatbelt locked in place. "Detective." this time his voice was a plea for mercy.

"Should I stop?" She asked, half teasing, half honestly not wanting to push him too far & cause him discomfort.

"No!" The barely restrained passion in his voice, the way he grasped her hand and held it in place... She felt a shiver of delight run down her spine to her core. "Please. It's been so long. Please?"

"Mmm, very long." she quipped and he laughed, then groaned as she began a rhythm over his slacks that left him panting & thrusting into her hand.

His left hand reached towards her neck, but she moved away & shook her head gently, keeping her eyes on the road. "Not now Satan. I'm driving stick & I have to focus." Thank... Someone that the roads were relatively quiet at this time of the morning.

Chloe tried several different speeds and motions through his slacks, that Lucifer reacted to over the 20 minute drive. Sometimes focusing on his "rather average balls", sometimes trailing her nails up and down his inner seam, sometimes stroking his cock faster or slower. They remained mostly silent, except for occasional gasps, moans or chuckles.

"Detective. I'm close." He warned her, disappointed as she pulled away to reach into the centre console, but her hand was back a moment later, a red pocket-square pinched between her pinky & ring fingers as she gently lowered his zipper and then adjusted to wrap the red silk over his cock a few times.

"I've got you covered." she whispered naughtily, but deliberately repeating her words from the night of the masquerade. "Lucifer. Cum for me." She licked her lips as she pumped him & wished she'd pulled over so she could watch him. Taste him. 

She felt his entire body tense & the growled "Detective" as he came was delicious. She caressed him through it & after a moment realised his hand had joined hers, but at the base of his shaft, to prevent any leakage from the folded silk, over his trousers. 

She could still feel his femoral pulse racing against her wrist, but didn't dare take her eyes off the road. "I need to change gear." She warned him & felt his second hand join hers, before she moved her hand to the gear stick.

"Bravo Detective!" He puffed, still catching his breath. "That. Was. Incredible. And you can drive my stick any time."

She smiled. "We're almost at the marina. You need to look presentable in about 3 minutes to the officers on the edge of the crime scene that will let us through. Ella said they'd cordoned off the area already."

"Damn, no time to return the favour." he whined, adjusting himself in the seat.

She bit her lip again, chancing a sideways glance at him. He was flushed, but almost looked his usual put together self. "Later."

"When did you borrow this pocket-square? Not that I'm complaining."

"The night before you came back. Shortly after I shot Michael four times."

He chuckled. "Borrow anything else of mine Detective? Perhaps a shirt for sleeping in?" He asked & she heard his zipper going up. "Maybe a white one?"

"Well, you left your flask in my desk."

"Ohhh, you naughty girl. Drinking on duty were you? Good for you Darling."

"I carried it with me in my back pocket everyday."

"Mmm, would that I could exchange places with an inanimate object Detective. You have a sublime derriere."

Chloe saw the first flashing lights ahead & glanced again to check that Lucifer was now decent. "I, uh, gave it back to Michael when he was pretending to be you."

Chloe could hear his jaw snap shut and felt the approaching devil storm. "I was trying to prove he wasn't you. And he didn't disappoint me." She shifted in her chair to reach her badge, then smiled wickedly. "Hey Lucifer, can you reach my badge?"

His eyes moved to her and caught the invitation in her face as she slowed & then stopped behind six cars that had approached the police barrier and were being turned away.

Lucifer didn't hesitate to reach across her body, starting from one hip, where her gun rested in its holster. "Oops, that's not it." he whispered in her ear, as he finger walked down her inguinal ligament, up her zip, "Nope, not there." down her zip and across the other side. "Ah hah! Found it Detective!" He unclipped it from her waistband, and slipped a knuckle beneath her jeans, just to hear her gasp as his nose nuzzled her neck. He finger walked back down her inguinal ligament and up the other side, then up over her ribs, resulting in a wriggle and small ticklish laugh that he filed away for later. 

There were now four cars in front of them, but the second officer had seen Chloe's lights and was approaching quickly to check their ID before letting them through. She glanced back at Lucifer to warn him, but noticed he was shifting to readjust himself.

"Devilish stamina, Detective." he proudly boasted with a naughty wink, before he placed the badge in her hand and retreated with a quick chaste kiss.

A few moments later they were waved through & Chloe used her siren to warn the people milling about, in a very drugged and / or drunken manner, that they were coming through. Coming through... She snorted in a very un-lady-like way as she parked, switched off her siren and the engine, before joining Lucifer on the passenger side of her car.

They came together naturally, fingers intertwining and both smiling. Lucifer glanced around and chuffed happily, which made her bite her lower lip for the hundredth time that night. She was delighted to hear his voice say "Excuse us." as he squeezed her hand, before she ducked under the tape as he lifted it for her. Her eyes started taking in the crime scene, even as her brain calculated that Lux was closer than her apartment, so they should go back there for him to 'return the favour'.

***


End file.
